Expanding Their Empire
by MeadowRose
Summary: "The villains are trying to take over Islands of Adventure." Fred said. "We want you, the Kingdom Keepers, to help us."
1. Chapter 1: The Message

**I'm finally posting this story! I will update hopefully every week, or maybe sooner. Please tell me if you want me to continue. Okay, here's the story!**

**Chapter 1: **The Message

Finn supported his head with his hand as Mr. Olson enlightened him on the history of Mexico. No offense to Mexico, but you're boring. But the bigger reason Finn was tired was because he was up all night trying to figure out a riddle he had received in an email. He hadn't known why the riddle was sent to him, he didn't even know who had sent it to him. He just knew that it was important to figure out.

"Thunderhead?" Finn muttered to himself. "Like I'm supposed to know what _that_ means."

"Mister Whitman?" Mr. Olson called out.

Finn snapped back to reality. "Huh?"

"Can you tell me which Spanish conquistador conquered the Incas?"

Finn felt all eyes on him. He felt his face burning from embarrassment. This was so humiliating. He looked stupid. Finn avoided all the deadly stares of his classmates. "No, sir."

Mr. Olson shook his head in disappointment and continued with his story about the fall of the Incas. Heads swiveled back to the board at the head of the room. Finn was glad the attention was torn away from him. But he was still angry with himself for not figuring out what 'thunderhead' meant. If it had to deal with weather, it hadn't stormed since April. But Finn thought it had to do with something else.

The bell rang.

"Read pages sixteen through forty-two about Mexican cultures and do not forget about the quiz tomorrow." Mr. Olson said.

The class moaned as the headed for the door. Finn grabbed his books and tried to catch up with Amanda in the hall.

"I fell asleep in Math class." Amanda said. "Thanks for keeping me up last night, Finn."

Finn felt bad for contacting her last night. Mrs. Nash hadn't approved of it, but she reluctantly let them speak with each other. (Finn had said he needed Amanda for a science project). But Finn had really needed help with the riddle he received. But it was clear that it had upset Amanda.

"Sorry about that." Finn apologized. He opened his locker. "It might not be that important anyway."

Finn froze when he took a look in his locker. Amanda stared at him. She waved a hand in front of his face to see if he was okay. He didn't blink.

Amanda opened the locker door even more to find a note on top of Finn's textbooks. Amanda snapped her finger in front of Finn's face. Finn regained his senses and took the note in his hand. He unfolded the note and read it to himself.

_Meet me at the Port of Entry at Islands of Adventure at six `o clock. –W_

"Who's it from?" Amanda asked from over Finn's shoulder.

"I'm guessing Wayne." Finn answered.

"Why would he want to meet us in Islands of Adventures?" Amanda asked. "That's in Universal Studios!"

Finn shrugged. "Who knows?"

Amanda grabbed a book from her locker. "Do you think I can come?"

"I don't see why not. I mean you are technically kingdom keeper." Finn said.

"Thanks." Amanda said, closing her locker. "I'll see you there."

"Bye." Finn said.

Amanda ran down the hall for her next class. Finn looked back at the note in his hand. Thunderhead? Did the note and the email have any connection?

The bell rang for kids to get back to class. Finn shut his locker and headed for the gym.


	2. Chapter 2: W

** Sorry for the delay. I have been sick with the flu and then with a sinus infection, so I couldn't update. I'd like to thank loveneko64, HollytheKitty, and kingdom-keepers-rule for being the first people to review this story. Tell me if this story needs anything, like bagpipes for instance. It might need bagpipes.**

**Chapter 2: **-W

~ Port of Entry, 5:58 p.m. ~

Finn looked around the small plaza. Little shops stood high around him from all angles. There were shops for jewelry, souvenirs, shops for information, and for Express plus passes that let you cut lines. Amanda was sitting at a table outside the Croissant Moon bakery. Finn sat down beside her.

"You want to order something?" Amanda asked Finn.

"I guess." Finn said. "I'll go and order for you."  
>Amanda stopped Finn from getting up. "I'll go. You stay and wait for Wayne. What do you want?"<p>

"Just a croissant." Finn said.

Amanda smiled and hurried into the bakery. Finn watched as she slipped out her wallet and slid a twenty over the counter. _Stupid expensive park food_, Finn thought. He turned back to the people passing by.

Just then, two boys sat down at Finn's table. They adjusted their sunglasses and hoods simultaneously so that Finn couldn't see their faces. Finn eyed them skeptically.

"Can I help you?" Finn asked.

The boys glanced at each other, then back at Finn.

"Are you Finn Whitman?" One of the boys said. Finn noticed he had a British accent.

Finn raised an eyebrow, "Yeah."

"Good," The other boy said, taking off his sunglasses and hood to reveal his blazing red hair. "I hate these things."

"Um… Who are you?" Finn asked.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves." Both of them said at once.

"I'm Fred." Said the boy on the left.

"And I'm George." Said the boy on the right.

Amanda arrived carrying a tray with two croissants and sodas. She immediately noticed the two red headed boys and smiled politely. They smiled back.

Amanda leaned down and whispered in Finn's ear, "Uh, Finn, who are they?"

Fred spoke up, "I'm Fred and he's George, thank you very much."

"I'm sorry, did you just say your names were Fred and George?" Amanda asked.

"Yep." They both said.

"From the Harry Potter series?"

They nodded.

"But Fred is…" Finn stopped Amanda before she could finish.

"I'm what?" Fred asked.

"Never mind." Amanda said. "What are you doing here?"

"Same reason you're here." Fred said.

"We assume you got our message." George said.

"That was your message?" asked Amanda.

"Yes." George said.

"'W' for Weasley…" Finn said.

"Exactly." Said Fred.

"So what do you want?" Amanda asked.

"Help." The twins said.

"Help?" Repeated Finn.

"The villains are trying to take over Islands of Adventure." Fred said. "We want you, the Kingdom Keepers, to help us."

"Of course!" Amanda said.

"Wait a minute!" Finn said, standing up. "Why can't you use magic or something to defeat the villains?"

"They've taken most of our magic." George said, suddenly sounding angry. "Plus, they took almost all of our Weasley products!"

"I'm so very sorry for you." Amanda said sarcastically. "Where are the rest of the characters?"

"Most of them are in hiding." Fred said.

"Especially Harry." George said. Fred nodded in agreement. "Death eaters are looking everywhere for him."

"Yeah, but we fooled them good. They'll never find him." Fred bragged.

"Where is he?" Amanda asked, excitement creeping into her voice at the thought of meeting the chosen one.

"That's where we're taking you." The twins said.

**Sorry if this is too much dialogue. R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3: the Dark Mark

**OH MY GOSH, I skipped a week of updating -shame-. Anyway, I'm just SOOOO excited for the next lots of chapters! I am so urged to just post them all right now, but that wouldn't be very fun. Also, I was surprised when Loveneko64 said she wasn't fond of Harry Potter. I LIVE FOR HARRY POTTER! I take offense at your remark -shun-. Okay, I can't shun people at all, sooooooooo here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 3: **The Dark Mark

George and Fred led the way towards the Wizarding World of Harry Potter. They both took turns briefing Finn and Amanda about what had happened the past few nights on the way.

Apparently, some death eaters, the Marvel villains, some Jurassic dinosaurs, and an evil god made up the Islands of Adventure's Overtakers as far as Fred and George knew. Nowhere was really safe, except Hogwarts.

The Overtakers were rounding up most of the characters and draining their powers. It was a painful process that usually leaves the character clinging to life by a thread. But because of the fact that the characters can't really die, they suffer. That's why Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the others are in hiding.

The OTs had already gotten the Hulk, the Fantastic Four, and the Cat in the Hat, but that's only from the Islands of Adventure. None of the characters have been in contact with the Universal Studios' characters.

"So the Overtakers are in the Studios, too?" Amanda asked.

Fred nodded. "Nobody dares go there, though. Over there the villains are just… completely dangerous. Like that shark from _Jaws_. Don't get near him."

"Who's the leader over there?" Finn asked.

George answered, "Nobody really. It was more like a council that made all the decisions. Now the villains have screwed everything up. The only thing we know about the Studios is that it's chaotic, and that we shouldn't get in their business."

Nobody spoke again until they were at the Wizarding World.

Amanda sniffed the air and sighed deeply. "Can we visit Honeydukes before we kick OT butt?"

"Why?" Finn asked.

"You didn't give me time to eat my croissant back at the bakery." Amanda answered. "I'm hungry."

Fred and George looked at each other and shrugged. "Why not?"

Amanda raced into Honeydukes, Finn following closely behind her. The door shut loudly behind them. The place was nearly deserted, which was odd. The only people there were a couple of kids with their parents and the employees. Everyone ignored Amanda and Finn coming in.

"Hey, look." Amanda said, pointing at a shelf full with small pentagon-shaped boxes. "Chocolate Frogs!"

"Amanda, this is no time for shopping." Finn checked the price tag on the Chocolate Frog. "Besides, we couldn't afford it anyway."

Finn pried Amanda away from the expensive sweets and into Zonko's Joke Shop that was in the other room. Amanda immediately set her eyes on a dark rock that seemed to shimmer in the light. It looked like some kind of delicate crystal.

"Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder." Amanda read on the label below the dark crystal. She snatched one off the shelf and studied it closely. "We could use it in case we need a quick escape."

"It's a toy." Finn pointed out.

Amanda pretended to ignore him. "Got fifteen bucks?"

"I'm not buying you that stupid toy." Finn said.

"Never mind," Amanda said, pulling out some money of her own. "I'll pay for it myself."

"I can't believe you're actually getting that silly rock." Finn said.

Amanda went to the counter to pay the cashier for the crystal, leaving Finn shaking his head by the columns of joke toys.

A light-haired man bumped into Finn.

"Sorry." Finn said as he moved out of the way to let the man and his friend pass.

Finn glanced back at them. One of their arms was covered, but the other one passed right under Finn's eye. It had a dark tattoo of a snake and a skull. The snake seemed to be slithering out of the skull's mouth.

The dark mark.

Finn's eyes widened. The two men were death eaters.

Amanda came up to Finn, whose face was flushed of all color. "You okay, Finn?"

Finn looked back at the men leaving the store. They both looked very similar except that there was a dramatic age difference. The youngest looked about seventeen. As Finn caught a glimpse of his face he realized that the guy looked awfully familiar. They were heading into Hogsmeade.

"Come on." Finn said. "We have to warn Fred and George."

**Thanks for your support, guys! R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4: Draco's Fanbase

**Hello there! I am 14 as of today! HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! Hope you like this chappy!**

**Chapter 4:** Draco's Fanbase

Fred and George had to hide behind their annoying shades and hoods again. They leaned on the wall of the Owl Post in the same position, left leg crossed over the right and hands in pockets. They looked like troublemakers, smiling broadly no matter what.

Fred got distracted by a girl in a bikini going by. George, on the other hand, tried to tune out all the distractions around him and focus on everyone going in and out of Zonko's Joke Shop and Honeydukes. No one seemed to be out of the ordinary except…

George elbowed Fred in the ribs.

"Oi!" Fred exclaimed. "Come off it, will you? I didn't do anything yet!"

George rolled his eyes. "The Malfoy's have just came out of Zonko's."

Fred sneered at the very mention of the name. "I hate those stupid purebloods."

"Yeah, me too." George said as an idea snapped into his mischievous brain. "But the Muggles don't."

_Finn's POV_

Finn followed right after the light-haired death eaters. Once he stepped out of the shop's threshold a million alarms blared immediately. A pair of hands grabbed Finn's arms, stopping him in his tracks. Everyone turned toward the scene.

"What's in the pocket?" A deep voice asked. Finn recognized it as security.

Finn reached into his pocket where a chocolate frog package lay. Shocked, he pulled it out and gaped at it.

The guard snatched it from Finn and studied it carefully. "You got a receipt for this?"

Finn shook his head, still stunned. "No, sir."

The guard got out his walkie-talkie. He was beginning to speak when a shout came from the crowd.

"Hey, look! It's Draco Malfoy!"

The voice came from George.

Everyone seemed to forget about the Chocolate Frog thief and searched for the young wizard and then swarmed him. Even the guard got distracted.

Finn ripped his arm out of the guard's grip and dived into the throng of people heading towards Draco. He headed towards where he assumed Fred and George would be. Finally, after a few minutes of fighting the crowd, Finn stumbled into a clearing before the Owl Post. The Weasley twins knuckle-bumped as they observed the chaos around Draco Malfoy.

Draco was surrounded from all angles. They pulled him around, begging for autographs or pictures with him.

"Get off me, you filthy muggles!" He shouted.

Finn grinned, _Serves him right, trying to frame me for thievery_.

Finn looked around.

Draco's father was nowhere to be seen.

Neither was Amanda.

Amanda's POV

A large, sweaty hand covered Amanda's face and pulled her away from Zonko's Joke Shop. She punched and kicked at the person, several times her fists and feet of fury made contact with his leg, but it was no use. He would emit a grunt or a moan, but never let go.

Suddenly the hand came off her mouth and was replaced by a dirty rag that covered not only her mouth but also her nose. Amanda clawed at the rag so that she could breathe the fresh air. Instead, she inhaled something disgustingly sweet smelling and sticky.

The man's face finally came into view, but it was hard to make out. Amanda strained to see his features, but her vision was just too foggy. Her head throbbed as well. The sweet smelling aroma made it harder and harder to hear the commotion around her. It seemed as if the warm sunshine was disappearing, growing colder and colder.

Amanda slipped into unconsciousness.

**Again HAPPY VALENBIRTHDAY! R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5: Fear Fall

**I am soooo excited! Good news, THE HUNGER GAMES MOVIE IS ALMOST HERE! I hope you all are team Peeta. Bad news, I'm taking my ISATs tomorrow (Illinois Standardized Assesment Test), so I won't be updating anytime soon. Oh, and also my graduation robes are in! I'm sooooo happy! Here's chapter 5.**

**Chapter**** 5: **Fear Fall

_Finn's POV_

Finn skimmed the crowd once more as the Weasley twins literally dragged him towards Hogwarts. No Amanda. All Finn could see was Draco's screaming fans.

"Come on, mate." Fred said. "We can't carry you forever."

Finn reluctantly got to his feet and followed the twins.

"Where exactly are we going?" Finn asked.

"The Griffindor common room." George said.

Fred said. "We need to get there before the park closes."

"How long till then?" Finn asked.

Just then, the Harry Potter theme song stopped playing on the speakers. Instead, a male's disembodied voice echoed through the park. "May I have your attention? Universal Studios' Islands of Adventure will be closing in ten minutes."

Fred grinned. "My money's on ten minutes."

_Amanda's POV_

Amanda gained consciousness about 30 minutes after she had passed out, but as a shimmering hologram.

_Crap_.

"Such a pity."

Amanda looked up from her glowing hands to see a man with light hair slicked back. He held a cane in his right hand with what looked like a silver snake's head on the tip. The man wore a long black robe with a dark green trim. The trim was so dark in fact that it blended in with the black, luxurious fabric. Amanda could see the faintest trace of a tattoo on his left arm. Amanda knew him as Lucius Malfoy.

"You hadn't showed up in so long, I had assumed your server malfunctioned." Lucius sighed with disappointment. "Unfortunately, here you are."

_Nice to meet you, too, _Amanda thought sarcastically.

"However," Lucius said, "it does seem there was a slight error. Just look at you. Disgusting!"

Amanda had had enough. She lurched at the man only to find her shoulder restraints holding her back. She looked around, suddenly conscious that she was strapped in to a ride. Amanda turned back to the man who was smirking gleefully.

"Says the man wearing the dress!" She quipped.

Lucius's smirk diminished.

"Pathetic whit." He said, trying to keep his tone smooth. "Maleficent was right about you."

Amanda felt her insides burn. Lucius's grin returned.

"All villains report to the Incredible Hulk ride immediately." A girl's voice sounded over the speaker.

"Au revoir, Kingdom Keepers." Lucius said and turned and walked out the door.

Kingdom Keepers, as in plural? Amanda glanced over at the other seats. It was the first time Amanda had noticed the two people who sat beside her. Philby sat, looking for escape routes, in one seat. Jez sat in the seat to Amanda's immediate left. The seat on the far right end was unoccupied.

"Philby? Jez?" said Amanda, "Where are we?"

Jez looked over at Amanda. "We're on Dr. Doom's Fear Fall. They're going to shoot us up."

"It's just a ride. Nothing bad will happen." Amanda said. Jez snorted with disbelief. Amanda sighed and slumped back in her seat. "You're right. I'm just getting my hopes up too high."

"We can get out of here if we can unlock the shoulder restraints." Philby pointed out.

As if cued, the shoulder restraints lifted and the buckles automatically came undone.

"I got it covered." Said a girl who had just appeared at the door. "Now come on, we have to get out of here."

_Draco's POV_

Draco felt humiliated. He had blown his mission because of some stupid, filthy muggles. His dad had managed to get one of the Keepers, but that wasn't enough. They were supposed to have the leader, not the silly, little sidekick. Maleficent was already furious enough that the Kingdom Keepers were in the Studios. She nearly popped a vein when she learned that the leader had slipped through Draco's grasp.

Now, Draco was demoted to the security cameras. He was told to watch the prisoners for suspicious activity. The prisoners included the Cat in the Hat, the Incredible Hulk, and the Fantastic Four. But Draco didn't care for them. Instead, he watched the screen monitoring the Dr. Doom's Fear Fall ride. He would much rather watch the Keepers die than watch a couple of weak and pathetic characters snore.

The three Keepers sat in a line with an empty seat on the far right. They were talking, but Draco couldn't hear any of the words. He could only see their lips moving.

Suddenly, their restraints came off. A red headed girl appeared at the door and gestured for the Keepers to follow her out. The Keepers only stared at her in amazement. The girl had to pry the Keepers out of their seats to get them moving.

Draco reached for a walkie-talkie, but then it hit him.

_Why don't I just capture them myself?_ He thought. _Then I'll be a hero! Besides, I have magic on my side._

Draco grabbed his sleek, black wand and ran out the door, beaming at his own brilliance.


	6. Chapter 6: The Search Begins

**Hope you guys like this chapter. In case you are wondering, Joy is one of the extras in the Forbidden Journey near the end when you fly through the Great Hall. Gosh, I loved that ride. I might not post another chapter for a while. I'm planning on making a sequel to one of my other stories, so look for that sometime in the future. Review this chapter, please! Anyone can do it.**

**Chapter 6: **The Search Begins

_Finn's POV_

"Honey," Fred and George called out, "we're home!"

"It sure took you long enough." Ron said. "Is he here?"

Fred leaned over to Finn and gave him a noogie. "He's bright, shiny, and ready to go."

"Good." Ron said. He turned back to the chessboard in front of him. "Knight to E-5."

The knight went up one square and across three squares until he arrived on the black square of E-5. Hermoine, who was sitting on the opposite side of the board, grinned.

"Castle to E-5." She said.

The castle slid horizontally toward the knight and stopped right in front of it. A tiny cannon appeared from inside the castle and fired at the knight, which exploded into a million pieces.

"Check." Hermione said triumphantly.

"That's the fifteenth time!" Ron exclaimed. "How do you do it?"

Hermione smiled. "It's called strategy. I could teach you it if you'd like."

"It's just that I'm usually so good at…"

"Guys, could you stop playing chess for five seconds?" George said. "We have more important things to deal with."

"Right." Hermione said, brushing the shattered knight pieces off the table. "The Overtakers."

Finn looked around the common room. Barely anyone was there. There were a few people by the fireplace, one person was comforting another by a radio, and the rest were apparently in the dorms, snoring.

"Where's Harry?" Fred asked.

Hermoine bit her lip. "He went out with a few others to search for a more… A more secureplace to hide."

Fred cursed. "Can't he see that there's nowhere else to go?"

"Where do you think Harry went?" Finn asked.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted.

A girl, who was decked out in her Hogwarts uniform, came bursting through the door, sweat beading down her forehead.

"What happened, Joy?" Neville asked from the fireplace.

"It's Harry…" Joy said through gasps. "He's gone."

"What about Ginny?" Asked Ron.

"Also gone." Joy said. "She left for the Marvel part of the park."

All of the Weasleys cursed.

"Where do you think Harry went?" Finn repeated.

"No idea." Joy said. "I hadn't even realized he had left until after we exited the Lost World."

"I'll be back." Finn said.

Finn took a step toward the door when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Don't be rash, Finn." Hermione said. "You need to plan. You need help."

Finn glanced back at her. She was right, of course. Kingdom Keepers never go solo.

"Okay." Finn said. "Who wants to come with me?"

It was like asking if someone wanted to accompany him on a trip to Vegas. Everyone raised their hand.

"We can't all go with him." Hermione pointed out.

With that, half of the people's hands fell.

"I'm going." Joy said. "I don't care what anybody says. It was my fault I lost Harry and Ginny."

Joy looked toward Hermione for support.

"Okay." Hermione said. "If it's alright with Finn."

"She can come." Finn said.

"I'm coming, too." Neville called out.

"Neville, you're a rather large character." Lavender said from one of the big couches. "You're a big target."

"But I'm tired of being cooped up in here!" Neville argued. "Plus, if I'm such a huge target, they'll go for me instead of Finn if we get into any trouble, right?"

Hermione bit her lip. "I doubt it, but… Okay, but you guys have to hurry before Peeves comes out. He'll chew you out."

The Griffindors watched as Finn, Joy, and Neville ran out and the door closed behind them.

"Bet you five galleons Neville will come running back crying within fifteen minutes." Fred whispered to George.

"I say ten minutes." George said.

"It's a bet." Fred said, and they shook hands on it.

**Thoughts? Please, review!**


	7. Chapter 7: A Not so Sneaky Escape

**Okay. I'm going to make this author's note short... IT'S THUNDERING OUTSIDE! RAIN! YESH! I love today :).**

**Chapter 7:** A Not-So-Sneaky Escape

The Keepers were almost out of Dr. Doom's Fear Fall, and Amanda still didn't know who the girl leading them was. It was starting to eat at her. Every opportunity she got, she would crane her neck to get a better look at the girl's face. And every time she couldn't get a good enough look.

Amanda was just about fed up. Why didn't she just ask for the girl's identity? It was because she wanted the satisfaction of the discovery. It just wasn't the same as asking.

"Okay, so we just stay within the shadows and hopefully we'll sneak by unscathed." The girl whispered to the others.

"Unscathed?" Philby said, a twinge of worry in his tone. "What do you mean by that?

The girl pretended not to have heard him. "Let's get moving."

The four inched along a brick wall and out the entrance.

"Why, hello there." A voice said from behind.

Amanda turned to see Draco, a smug grin upon his face. "Out for a midnight stroll, I presume?" He asked.

"No, Draco," The redheaded girl said, "we were just going to meet our good friend, Mad-Eye Moody. You remember him, don't you?"

Draco's grin diminished. He remembered that one day when Moody had transfigured him into a ferret. Every time someone mentioned him, a chill ran down Draco's spine.

"Shut up, Weasley!" He snapped. "At least I can afford a decent haircut."

Amanda looked over at the redheaded girl. Now that they were out of the dark, she could see her face perfectly. The girl had freckles, red hair, and worn-down robes. And beside the fact that Draco was aiming a wand at her face, Amanda was excited with the discovery of Ginny Weasley's identity.

"At least I don't cry when a little birdy dies." Ginny retorted.

"One time! That was one time!" Draco said, defensively. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. "It doesn't matter. The point is, you aren't going anywhere."

"Oh, really?" Ginny said.

"Yeah." Draco said. "In fact, stand against the wall. I'll take care of you one by one."

No one budged, and Draco was getting antsy. He pointed his wand at Philby and shouted, "_Stupefy_!"

Philby went flying and landed with a thud at the base of a brick wall.

"Philby!"

Draco directed his wand at the others, a sense of power coming over him. "Against the wall." He commanded.

Amanda hesitated, but seeing no use in resisting, she backed up to the wall, where Philby was lying. Jez followed reluctantly. Ginny, however, stood her ground.

"Now." Draco ordered.

"No."

Draco lifted his wand. It was aimed right between Ginny's eyes. The wand shook slightly. Draco's growing nervous, Amanda observed.

"Don't make me do this." He said. Amanda noticed a slight crack in his speech.

"You don't have the guts." Said Ginny.

"I do, too!"

"Then just do it."

Philby let out a groan. Amanda looked over at him. He was pointing at her pocket. He had noticed the sparkly, dark crystal and recognized it. Amanda nodded; she understood.

"Grab my hand, Jez." Amanda whispered.

Jez looked at Amanda questioningly, wondering what she was planning. But Jez found faith in Amanda and grabbed her hand. Amanda then linked arms with Philby.

Amanda slipped a hand into her pocket and threw the Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder onto the ground. The rock spewed out black smoke, making it nearly impossible to see or navigate.

"Run, Ginny!" Amanda called out.

They all took off, Philby being dragged along. The smoke diminished quickly, but it remained long enough for Amanda and the others to sneak away.

**Tell me what you think. Please, review!**


	8. Chapter 8: It's a Lost World After All

**Hey, guys! I just went to Six Flags yesterday and rode the Superman. I tell you, I'm still shakey! But it was worth it.  
>I hope you guys like this chapter. It probably won't be as good as the last one, though. Let me hear your opinions.<strong>

**C****hapter 8:** It's a Lost World After All

* * *

><p>Neville looked around the empty bazaar of the Lost World curiously, stopping at every shop to look at souvenirs. He picked up a snow globe with an ancient statue of Poseidon inside and stared at it as if in a trance.<p>

"You okay, Neville?" Joy asked.

Neville snapped out of his daze. "Huh? Oh, yeah. I was just cooped up inside that castle for so long. I forgot what it felt like to be outside with all of this." He said, gesturing to the whole bazaar.

Neville gently placed the snow globe down. Finn could see that Poseidon had glowing blue eyes. The glow diminished as they walked away from the stand.

Neville crossed over to Finn. "We need to get out of here." He whispered.

"Why?" Finn asked.

Neville glanced over at Joy, who was over at a cart smuggling a soda into her robe. "She's one of them."

"What?"

"I asked Poseidon if he knew where Harry and Ginny disappeared to." Neville explained. "He said that Joy turned them both in."

"You talked to a snow globe?" Finn said dubiously.

"Would you stop worrying about the snow globe?" Neville hissed. "Joy is dangerous! We have to get out of here before…"

Neville was cut off as five men emerged from the bushes, blocking the path leading to Seuss Landing. They were big, burly men with beards and turbans. Finn turned to run, but he bumped into another large man. Finn fell hard on the ground. He looked up to see another four men blocking the path back to the Wizarding World.

Joy stepped up from behind the largest of the men blocking Seuss Landing.

"Going so soon?" Joy said.

"So you _are_ one of them." Finn said as Neville helped him up.

Joy grinned evilly. "Indeed I am."

"What'd you do to them?"

"Oh, you mean Harry and Ginny." Joy said. "Well, Finn, I'm glad you asked. I turned both of them in to be drained."

The men took a step forward, filling in the gaps of the circle around Finn and Neville.

"But don't you fret." Joy said. "You won't be missing out."

The men moved in even closer. Finn and Neville stood shoulder to shoulder, glaring at Joy.

"Finn, you have to get out of here." Whispered Neville.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Finn asked. "If you hadn't noticed, we're kind of trapped."

Neville pulled out his wand and aimed it at Finn, who cringed before the stick.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_."

Finn was lifted into the air. Neville flicked his wrist, making Finn float above the men's heads. His foot brushed the tip of one of their turbans, but the man didn't seem to notice.

Neville pocketed his wand. Finn fell back down to Earth and landed on his feet. The jolt of the impact sent a painful shock through his legs.

"Run!" Neville called out.

"What about you?" Finn asked.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Joy screeched. She clawed at the large men to get out of her way, but the men remained stationary.

"Go!" Neville ordered.

Finn reluctantly turned and ran.

**Thoughts? Please, Review!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Reunion

**ANNOUNCEMENTS!  
>Okay, I am super excited for this one story I'm working on. It's something I've wanted to do for a long time. I hope that takes off. Also, I'm sorry I haven't been updating<strong> _**The Secret Weapon **_**lately. The plot I originally wrote has been thrown out, so I'm stuck. It'll be a while before that is updated. Chapter 10 is going to be tricky, too, because the ending depends on it. You're gonna wanna read that. I hope you like this chapter. Don't forget to** **REVIEW!**

**Chapter 9: **The Reunion

_Amanda's POV_

"Is that Finn?" Amanda asked Ginny as they escaped Marvel Island.

Ginny squinted, trying to make out the figure running out into the open. It couldn't be Finn, could it?

"Amanda…" Ginny warned. "I know what you're thinking, but don't. It could be a trap."

Amanda didn't agree. The figure was Finn.

"It's Finn… I just know it." The conviction in Amanda's tone convinced Ginny.

"Fine." Ginny said. "You and Finn meet us at Hogwarts."

Amanda smiled at Ginny. "Thanks."

Ginny nodded. "Be careful."

_Finn's POV_

Finn glanced over his shoulder and slowed to a halt. He sighed with relief. Joy wasn't following him.

"Finn!" Came Amanda's voice.

Finn turned to see Amanda running his way. A surge of joy overcame him, and he was off again. She wasn't gone after all.

Then there was a glimmer in the bushes; a dagger.

"Amanda!" Finn called out, hoping she would stop.

She didn't. In fact, she ran harder. As she passed the bush where Finn had seen the dagger, Bellatrix Lestrange pounced into the open, seized Amanda by her collar, and held the dagger to her throat.

"Don't come any closer," Bellatrix hissed, "or the little girly gets it!"

Finn froze in his tracks. Amanda was wide-eyed and terror-stricken. Finn took a deep breath and told himself to remain calm. If he calmed down, maybe Amanda would, too.

"Good boy." Bellatrix said, a slight chuckle arising out of her. "Now… Hop up and down on one foot."

Finn rolled his eyes at her. "I'm not going to…"

"DO IT!" Bellatrix screeched, pressing the blade of the dagger harder into Amanda's throat. Amanda let out a yelp of pain, and a bead of blood appeared where the silver blade tore flesh.

Finn muttered something inaudible at Bellatrix, and began hopping up and down on one foot. Bellatrix roared with laughter.

"Ah, it's nice to have a good laugh once and a while. Heaven knows that that's hard to get here." Bellatrix sighed once she had calmed down. "Stop jumping."

Finn gladly stopped hopping around like a doofus. His calf was killing him. Amanda was tearful, but settling down. Bellatrix looked serious again.

"Anyways," Bellatrix said, observing her knarly fingernails as if she were bored. "The Dark Lord sends an extended invitation to your execution. If you do not attend promptly at one o' clock, the Dark Lord will instead execute your dear friend."

Amanda and Finn's eyes widened. _Execution_? _The Dark Lord_?

Finn looked at Amanda and deeply sighed, trying to remain calm. Amanda, fortuanately, took the hint, and, with enormous effort, calmed herself down.

Finn directed his attention back to Bellatrix. "I would _love_ to attend an execution, but tell your 'Dark Lord' that he can kiss my hologram."

"How dare-"

"Now, Amanda!"

To Bellatrix's amazement, Amanda passed through the silver dagger and turned solid just in time to catch Bellatrix in the ribs. Bellatrix fell to the ground, the dagger spiraling across the ground. Finn stopped it with his shoe, and bent down to snatch it up.

Bellatrix cringed as Finn brandished it inches from her nose. Her lip quivered, and her eyes resembled that of a puppy's. She sniffled. Even though Finn knew they were crocodile tears, he couldn't find the guts to kill her. Finn cocked his arm, and chucked the dagger into the lake. Bellatrix glanced up at Finn, awestruck.

"Go tell your leader that he'll have to do worse if he wants me dead." Finn said as he turned around to embrace Amanda.

Bellatrix grinned slyly, her hand wavering over her waistband, where a small, black remote was tucked. "Will do."

One second, Amanda was there, hugging Finn tightly. The next, Amanda vanished, making Finn stumble to the ground. Finn did a double-take while Bellatrix laughed maniacally. Finn glared at the witch, whose image sputtered and dissolved before his very eyes.

**Share your thoughts. Please, REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10: Tabooed

**Yeeee! I hope everyone likes this chapter. I HAVE A NEW BLOG! It's on tumbler. That's .com if you please. Check it out and follow me. I'm going to attempt to draw some disney characters (I'm not an _artist_ some say). Next chapter is going to be EPIIIIIIC! not giving any hints. R&R!**

**Chapter 10: **Tabooed

_**Finn's POV**_

It was nearing 1:00. All the Griffindors were either sleeping or playing wizard's chess in the common room. Ron and Hermione sat on a couch in front of the fireplace, too stressed to play board games.

Finn burst into the room.

"Finn?" Hermione said.

"No, it's the bleeding tooth fairy, Hermione." Ron mumbled.

Hermione ignored him, "What happened?"

"They took her!" Finn exclaimed.

"Her?"

"Her!"

"You're making no sense, Finn." Hermione said, crossing over to him. "What happened?"

"I was being chased by Joy…"

"Joy?" Hermione said dubiously.

Finn started from when he left Hogwarts. He told Hermione about Neville talking to a snow globe, Joy being an OT, Bellatrix, and an execution. He also included something about a rabid barbaloot and a couple humming fish, but Hermione thought he had been hallucinating.

"… Then she vanished along with Amanda."

The room was silent. Everyone had been listening to Finn's tale. All except Seamus, who had been moving his opponent's knight back a few squares while he wasn't looking.

"Anything else happen?" Hermione asked.

"Bellatrix mentioned something else… It was right after the part about the execution… Voldemort!" Finn said, remembering.

"Finn, no!" Ron exclaimed. "The name, it's Tabooed!"

But it was too late.


	11. Chapter 11: The Execution

**Author's note: Hey, guys. Sorry about the lack of activity! I was a lil' bit distracted. I fell in love Wreck-it Ralph. If you haven't seen it yet, you need to buy it when it comes out. It has got to be my favorite modern Disney movie ever! I reeeeeaaaally hope Ralph, Vanellope, or Felix can be in a KK book if it isn't too late... But, yeah... Hope you like this chap!**

**Chapter 11:** The Execution

_Finn's POV_

Death eaters apperated all around the Gryffindors. They surrounded them with wands ready. Hermione squeezed Finn's hand.

"On the floor, all of you!" A death eater thundered.

Finn got down on his knees with Hermione. His heart leapt when he spotted Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Where is she?" Finn blurted.

"Finn!" Amanda shouted out.

Finn spun around to see Amanda, but he didn't run to her. Amanda was being held captive by a few death eaters.

"Sorry the boss couldn't come, but he had better things to do." Bellatrix grinned evilly. "So he left the execution in my hands," she turned to all the students, "and I'm so _glad_ you all could make it! I'd like to thank Finn for making all of this possible."

Finn could feel the hateful stares of the Gryffindors as if they were burning a hole through him.

"Let's kick off the night with our first contestant." Bellatrix levels her wand at Amanda and smirks. "How about you, missy?"

Hermione held Finn back as Bellatrix shrieked the unforgivable curse, "_AVADA KEDAVRA."_

A green jet of light shot out from the tip of Bellatrix's wand. Amanda screamed a second before the light hit her. She went limp and her body hit the floor.

"NO!" Finn screamed, tears spilling from his eyes. "YOU MONSTER!"

"Don't worry." Bellatrix said. "You won't suffer much longer. _CRUCIO!"_

The Gryffindors sat motionless and watched in horror as the Keeper jerked and twitched. After a good five minutes of excruciating pain, Bellatrix lifted her wand, breaking the curse.

"Hmm… Perhaps you _will_ suffer." She chuckled.

Hermione hugged Finn, trying to be his beacon of hope, but his beacon had just died. The fact that Amanda was gone was unfathomable to Finn, and it left an empty hole in his heart.

"You really are a monster." Hermione said up to Bellatrix.

Bellatrix bowed. "Guilty."

Hermione bent down and whispered in Finn's ear, "You alright?" Finn nodded slightly. Hermione continued, "Good, then hold on to your lunch."

_Ding, ding._

Finn looked up to see Hermione messing with her time turner. Bellatrix lunged for them, and a hand clasped onto Finn's shoulder.

The world began to spin.

**Tell me what you think. Please, review!**


	12. Chapter 12: We Need A Miracle

**Chapter 12:** We Need A Miracle

It was another cold and lonesome night in the jail house at Marvel Island. Harry Potter sat hugging his knees against his chest on his bunk. The OTs had thrown him, as well as some other characters, in there. It was ironic. Usually, the heroes jailed the bad guys, but now the bad guys were jailing the heroes. Then again, that was the whole point.

Harry rubbed his hands together and blew into them. It didn't help with the cold, though. The past few nights had been colder than the others. The food had also gotten exceedingly worse, but it wasn't like they were going to get five-star cuisine him.

_Waiter_, Harry thought, _I'd like a pumpkin pasty and a way out of here, please_.

When the uprising began, Harry expected he would end up imprisoned. He was a major threat to the "boss". Harry did not, however, expect to have a cellmate. Any other character would've been great, but not the "big guy".

That's right. The Incredible Hulk.

Banner sat in the corner of the cell, drawing in the dust with a stick. He always seemed so calm… Well, almost always. Banner had been having a little bit of stress problems lately. Two nights ago, Harry had heard grunting from the bunk below, and he never dared looking down, afraid of what he may see. He just stared up at the ceiling, wide-eyed and gripping the edge of the bunk bed tightly.

"Did I hurt anyone?" Banner had asked Harry the morning after. It was an odd question to ask, but Harry knew what he meant. Harry shook his head, no, and Banner lay back down, relieved that he hadn't hulked up.

That was the only thing Banner had ever said while locked up in the dreary jail. Harry was content with that. No matter how much of a decent guy Banner seemed, Harry feared what lay underneath.

But now, Harry really wanted to speak. He was bored, and there was nothing to do. His mouth formed the first words, but no sound came out. _What am I supposed to say? _Harry thought, _How's life? It seems pretty awful right about now._

Harry cleared his throat.

"Hi."

Banner glanced over his shoulder at Harry and half-smiled. "Hey."

And that was the end of that conversation. Another thirty minutes went by of absolute silence. Then, finally a thought occurred to Harry.

"Why are you here?"

Banner answered, chuckling slightly. "I was captured. It's that simple."

"Yeah, but why didn't you… you know."

"Well, I can't really do that." Banner said. "First, I'd get in major trouble with the park. Second, I could really hurt someone… Someone I don't mean to hurt."

"Is that why they wanted to capture you in the first place?"

"To use my 'powers' against me and my friends?" Banner said. "Yes."

Another painful silence.

"Where are all the heroes?" Harry asked, turning to dangle his legs over the edge of his bunk. "Spider-Man? Iron Man? Captain America?"

"Cap gave the order to hide."

"Why?"

"Because he knows when to give up." Banner said. "He knew that if he came in here now and busted us out, then most of his team would go down, too. He'd lose more than he would gain... It'd be too risky."

Harry sighed and leaned back against the reinforced cell wall.

_There isn't any hope for us_, He thought. _We need a miracle_.

**Tell me what you think! Please, review!**


	13. Chapter 13: Another Chance

**oml, guise! Thank you so much for your positive reviews! I cherish each and every one of them. Here, take this tiny chapter. I'll will try to post the next one sooner, but I hope you like this one c:**

**Chapter 13: **Another Chance

Finn looked up at the scenery changing all around him. The Death Eaters had vanished, and the Griffindors had gone back to what they were doing. It was as if nothing had happened, or at least not yet.

"Going back in time, eh, kiddies?" Bellatrix snarled. Finn felt her nails dig deeper into his shoulder. "Thought you could hide from me?" She cackled and whispered into Finn's ear, "There is nowhere or when you can hide from us."

Finn suddenly spun around and punched Bellatrix square in the jaw. She staggered back, releasing Finn in the process and getting lost in time. Finn could barely see the flicker of anguish in her eyes before the scene changed again and stood still. They had arrived at their destination.

"That was for Amanda." Finn said softly, fully aware that Bellatrix couldn't hear him.

Hermione grabbed Finn's arm gently. "C'mon. She'll be here any minute."

Finn nodded and followed her out of the common room, glancing over his shoulder at the spot where he'd last seen Amanda. His heart dropped a bit, but was lightened when he reminded himself that it hadn't happened yet. He could still change this. He had another chance. Finn pointed his chin up and quickened his pace. The look of determination filled his face. Hermione noticed this and grinned.

_There's our Keeper_…

**Don't forget to leave a review on your way out c:**


End file.
